l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Iuchi
Iuchi was a member of the Ki-Rin Clan during the dawn of the Empire and was a powerful shugenja. luchi was one of the three samurai who volunteered to accompany Shinjo on the Ki-Rin's Exodus. Way of the Unicorn, p. 41 Iuchi family Iuchi became a follower of Shinjo in the aftermath of the Day of Thunder, in the year 42. Imperial Histories, p. 23 Ki-rin's Exodus Shinjo's Law During the Ki-Rin's Exodus desperation made for short tempers. Otaku Shiko and Iuchi drew weapons against each other over the need to kill horses to eat. The Kami Shinjo stopped them and edicted the Shinjo's Law. Way of the Unicorn, p. 27 New Magic Iuchi was a shugenja who knew the rituals of the Seven Fortunes and he had learned a few basic spell from Isawa. In 152 the Ki-Rin discovered the City of Sorcerers, Laramun, where they encountered powerful sorcerers to the west of the Ujik-hai lands. The sorcerers attacked the Ki-Rin and severely wounded Iuchi, who noticed his traditional methods of calling on the Fortunes for aid were diminishing beyond the borders of the Empire. He discovered and stole gaijin books and learnt meishodo while in captivity, a more primal form of magic which called directly on the powers of the elements. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 8 Unexpected Allies, p. 32 He learned quickly from gaijin magic and studied the alchemist views of the elements. Way of the Unicorn, p. 71 These strange people had an instinctive understanding of the Shinseism that all was one. Once he understood the secret of their power, he was able to teach this ability to his own students. From the heartless sorcerers he discovered they drew power from words inscribed onto talismans, those inscriptions were words spoken at the time of creation. By inscribing them (and combinations of them) onto precious stones and materials, the sorcerer was able to summon the power of the universe itself. Way of the Unicorn, p. 42 Iuchi did not know this knowledge had fallen into his hands as part of a Qolat plan. The knowledge contained could only be used by mortals, and in doing so, the Ki-Rin would move away from the influence of the Kami. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 17 Battle with the Rocs When the Ki-Rin left Rokugan to explore the rest of the world, the Ki-Rin's Exodus, the crossed a stretch of moutains beyond the Burning Sands. In 223 when they tried to return back thy encountered the Rocs ridden by long-haired, pale-skinned men and women which attacked the Clan. Using a powerful spell, Iuchi caused a rockslide in the mountain pass that killed not only the Rocs but also a large number of Ki-Rin samurai and one of Shinjo's sons. Mirror divided in Four After the Battle with the Rocs the pass back to Rokugan had been blocked. Shinjo decided to divide their number to find another passage. She used her katana to divide the blessed mirror given by Hantei into four pieces, aided by the magic of Iuchi. It broke the communication with Rokugan, but allowed the messages between the divided groups. A piece were given to each family and the fourth was kept by Shinjo. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 34-35 When the mirror went dark most in Rokugan had assumed the worst. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Death Iuchi died in the early 3rd century, at the hands of a desert shadow, Way of the Unicorn, p. 117 most probably a jinn. He was succeeded by his greatest student, Iuchi Tsubei. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 46 Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders